Redwall Highschool
by IamMathew
Summary: This is basicly highschoo, but with Redwall characters. I plan on adding more characters as I advance further in the story. And sorry if there is an abrupt ending.


*Riiiiiiiiiing* "Oh crap, I'm late" squeaked Matthias the mouse, as he ran through the hallway of Redwall High. Matthias burst into the class room as old Methuselah was taking attendance.

"Late again, I see. You need to be more responsible Matthias." Methuselah was Matthias's home room teacher. He was old, and had a long beard. His wrinkly paws ran the pen over the checklist for attendance and marked Matthias as late.

That day was like every other day of Redwall High, Matthias would scramble to all of his classes and sometimes show up late. There were two reasons why he went to school, the first is because it is required by law to attend, and second is because all of his friends were there. More importantly, Cornflower was in most of his classes.

Matthias was dearly in love with Cornflower, even though he had never actually spoken to her. Cornflower wore a brown dress with a tan scarf around her head. She was considerate passionate, and nice to everyone.

Matthias was planning on talking to her one day. He had never summed up the courage to talk to her. But he knew this year was different. He was going to get to know her, and possibly go out with her. Matthias would still try even though he knew that someone like Martin had a much better chance than he.

But he wasn't worried about that, Martin wasn't interested in her. Martin was one of Matthias's best friends, kind of like an older brother but the same age as him. Martin had taught him many things over the years that they knew each other. Martin had orangish fur, and his cheek fur poofed out more than any other mouse in school.

Recently, he had started to date Rose. A beautiful free sprited mouse with a mind of her own. She wore a purple dress, and had a ponytail. She actually had the longest hair of any mouse in school. She was one year older than Martin but everyone had classes mixed together so they saw each other constantly throughout the day.

It was finally time for lunch, Matthias raced to the lunch room hoping to get a good spot in line. But as always, he was one of the last people to arrive. In line, he met up with Mattimeo, a mouse slightly smaller than Matthias who was curious and very, very smart. He was one year younger than Matthias but they were in the same grade as Mattimeo had skipped a grade.

"Hey Matthias, I'm going out with Tess." Matthias stared at him with an embaressed look on his face as he was the only one out of his friends that was not dating.

After Matthias had recived his food, he decided to walk around the lunchroom looking to see where his friends were sitting. As he turned a corner to a different part of the lunch room, someone knocked into him. And that someone was Cornflower. The food from his tray splattered all over Matthias. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok, Matthias?" said Cornflower. It took Matthias a minute or two to give a response as he was completely stunned that Cornflower was talking to him and that she knew his name. "Uhhh, I'm fine." He then picked up his tray and the food that hadn't gotten on the ground and ran off to his friends.

"You almost had a conversation with her, good job Matthias." Said Martin in a sarcastic voice as Matthias arrived at the table. "Ha ha, very funny Martin." Matthias squeaked. Matthias set down his tray with a few pieces of edible food left and looked at his friends.

Matthias ate his lunch in silence as his friends chatted happily. He was still pondering whether to try and get to know Cornflower. The thing that scared Matthias the most was what Cornflower would think about him. He had always been very self councious which had been the  
cause of him not being very out-going.

Matthias' line of thought was broken when the bell to dismiss lunch had gone off. He grudgily picked up his tray and set it down in the washing area. Matthias still had two classes left before he could go home and relax.


End file.
